Pesta Ulang Tahun
by 09Yuri10
Summary: Pesta ulang tahun memang seru, apalagi kalau banyak makanannya- itulah pendapat Endou dkk. Aib defender bernomor pungggung dua Kazemaru akan terungkap di pesta ulang tahun ini..


**Pesta Ulang Tahun**

**Author : 09Yuri10 a.k.a Miyura Kazeyuri**

**Rated : K**

**Genre : Humor**

**Characters : Endou Mamoru, Kidou Yuuto, Fubuki Shirou, Gouenji Shuuya, and Kazemaru Ichirouta**

**Drabbles+Humor Gaje+NO SHOUNEN-AI..!**

**A/N : Minna, Yuri kembali.. Setelah menjalani serangkaian ujian yang mematikan dan membuat Yuri (sangat amat) gila, akhirnya Yuri bisa menulis lagi sebuah fic (gaje). Fic ini hanyalah fic humor ringan, dan sangat amat gaje.. Hitung-hitung pemanasan sebelum menulis fic berikutnya (hanya alasan).. Baiklah, kalau begitu selamat membaca, kritik dan saran dan juga flame nya Yuri tunggu di akhir acara ^^**

**WARNING**

**Author tidak memberi garansi ataupun asuransi jiwa bagi readers yang serangan jantung dan sakit jiwa setelah membaca fic ini. Jika anda merasa belum mempunyai asuransi jiwa, lebih baik keluar dari halaman ini.**

**HAPPY READING, PLEASE ENJOY IT ^^**

**PESTA ULANG TAHUN**

Hari itu masih pagi. Belum terlalu banyak orang di sekolah. Hanya ada pesuruh sekolah yang setiap hari dengan rajinnya membersihkan sekolah, dan mungkin satu atau dua ekor nyamuk yang berkeliaran di ruang kelas. Dan tak lupa, empat manusia yang mungkin bisa dibilang paling rajin (dan mungkin juga tidak), Endou Mamoru, Gouenji Shuuya, Fubuki Shirou, dan juga Kazemaru Ichirouta. Ruangan sekolah masih sangat sunyi- setidaknya sebelum mereka datang. Kini ruangan yang awalnya hanya dihuni oleh nyamuk-nyamuk yang beterbangan menjadi ramai dan gaduh karena kedatangan empat manusia rajin SMP Raimon itu.

"Huwaa, lagi-lagi kelas masih sepi seperti ini.. Yang lain belum datang!"

Sahut Mamoru sambil melempar tasnya yang tak berdosa ke meja. "Ya iyalah , belum. Coba lihat, jam berapa ini! Nyamuk aja masih ngorok tuh.." Komentar Shuuya. "Memangnya jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Mamoru. Shirou langsung menengok ke arah jam tangannya. "Masih jam 05.40.." Tuh kan, tidak salah jika Author memberi mereka julukan "Manusia Rajin Raimon." Masa' jam 05.40 sudah ada di sekolah? Nyamuk (dan Author) saja masih ngorok jam segitu..

Ichirouta hanya diam mendengar ocehan tiga sahabatnya itu.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong acara ulang tahunnya Yuuto kemarin seru ya!" kata Shirou mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Iya, benar sekali! Ada badutnya lagi.." kata Mamoru kekanak-kanakan. Wah, benarkah ada badutnya? Ckckck, Yuuto. Seleramu untuk mengadakan pesta ulang tahun tak jauh beda dengan anak TK.. "Tidak hanya itu, banyak games dan atraksi yang menarik di sana.." Shuuya masih ingat dengan jelas betapa bahagianya dia saat itu berhasil mengalahkan Haruya saat games membakar ikan. Bahkan karena begitu semangatnya, ia juga berhasil membakar jubah kebanggaan Yuuto dengan indahnya. Ichirouta lagi-lagi hanya terdiam sambil nyengir gaje mendengar percakapan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Badutnya keren, games dan atraksinya gokil, makanannya juga enak-enak! Yuuto memang hebat!" kata Shirou dengan senyum _innocent_-nya. Mendengar kata makanan, Mamoru langsung teringat pada aneka hidangan lezat yang dicicipinya di pesta ulang tahun Yuuto. Hei Mamoru, matamu 10 kali lipat lebih besar dari mulutmu jika sudah melihat makanan.

"Wah, iya! Benar sekali.. Makanannya enak-enak semua! Sushi, steak, sashimi, ayam panggang, sphagetti, pizza, enak! Aku saja sampai nambah tiga piring kemarin.." kata Shuuya dengan antusias. Wah, Shuuya! Nafsu makanmu 'ganas' juga, ya!

"K-kalau aku, kemarin nambah sphagetti dan es krim **lima piring**..." kata Shirou sambil malu-malu. Apa? Coba perhatikan kembali kata-kata yang dicetak bold. Bukan main, Shirou nambah lima kali! Jauh lebih 'ganas' dari Shuuya.

"Wah, kalian sih belum apa-apa.. Baru tiga dan lima kali. Aku nambah **tujuh piring** lagi.. Wkwkwkwk.." Mamoru nyengir. Kalau yang ini, sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Mamoru nafsu makannya 'sangat amat ganas'.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Ichirouta dari tadi tidak kedengaran komentarnya. Kamu makan berapa piring?" tanya Shuuya.

Ichirouta menoleh, lalu menjawab, "Hanya **satu piring** kok.."

Mendengar jawaban Ichirouta, semua langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Wkwkwkwkwk, Ichirouta! Yang benar saja, makan Cuma satu piring! Lihat, kami nambah berapa piring? Kamu Cuma satu piring.. Rugi tahu!" kata Mamoru.

"Tapi.." Ichirouta menahan perkataannya. "Tapi apa?" tanya Shuuya.

"**Aku nambah dua belas kali.**"

Bagaikan tersambar petir di pagi buta, Shuuya, Shirou, dan Mamoru langsung pingsan di tempat. Piring sih memang satu, nambahnya dua belas kali. Dengan begini, terungkaplah sudah sebuah kenyataan (baca:aib) terbaru dari defender bernomor punggung 2 tim Raimon, Kazemaru Ichirouta. Siapa sangka Kazemaru Ichirouta, cowok 'cantik' ini ternyata selera makannya sangat ganas? Tubuh kurus bukan berarti makannya sedikit, lho! Bisa saja yang gemuk makannya Cuma sepiring, tapi yang kurus makannya sebakul.

Saya tidak bermaksud menghina atau menyindir siapapun di sini, tapi inilah kenyataannya..

**-OWARI-**

**Total words : 668 words**

**Oh Minna.. Bagaimana? Garing, OOC, Gaje, Abal, dan sebangsanya kan? Saya sudah mengingatkan, lho! Dan ingat, Author tidak memfasilitasi setiap readers nya dengan asuransi jiwa jika ada readers yang langsung sakit jiwa, jantungan atau sekarat setelah membaca fic abal saya.. Mau nge-flame? Tenang, saya sudah siapkan Shirou dan Fuusuke untuk memadamkan semua flame.. XD**


End file.
